To Catch a Jedi
"To Catch a Jedi" is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundred and seventh episode of the series overall. It was released on February 23, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis The Jedi Council holds a meeting to discuss Ahsoka's escape and the crimes she has been convicted of. Admiral Tarkin is also there by hologram, and he convinces the Council how Ahsoka is certainly guilty of killing Letta Turmond plus five clones in her escape. While many of the Council members and Anakin are skeptical, the council agrees to pursue Ahsoka with two squads: One led by Plo Koon, the other by Anakin. It is hotly debated whether Anakin should be in the pursuit, but the council eventually agrees to let him. Meanwhile, in the Coruscant Underworld, the Coruscant Security Force is alerted about Ahsoka, who is walking vulnerably not too far from them. Ahsoka uses her comlink to contact Barriss, who promises to search for clues on Letta Turmond. Ahsoka then breaks her comlink, because using it would allow the Jedi to trace her. Suddenly, Ahsoka sees a cloaked Gotal drinking in a corner. Ahsoka offers to give the Gotal food if he gives her his cloak, and the Gotal accepts. Ahsoka then boards a tram, but so do the police, who search the passengers for their passes. Ahsoka waits for the train to get to the next stop, but as she starts running out the door she runs into more police, who recognize her and start chasing her. Ahsoka runs down the train, knocking out the police in her way. Ahsoka makes it out of the train, skids on the platform, and races into an elevator. However, a lone policeman on the station platform blasts the controls, sending the elevator plummeting. Ahsoka sees that a small Twi'lek child is on the elevator with her, and tries to cut the roof to get out. However, the Twi'lek child just pushes a button to stop the elevator. Ahsoka cuts through the wall and jumps out to the platform below, returning the child to his worried mother. Ahsoka then continues down the alleyways, unaware that she is being followed. As Ahsoka runs down the streets, the person following her jumps out and pins her to the ground with two red lightsabers. The person then opens her mask, revealing herself to be Asajj Ventress. Ventress tells Ahsoka of her plan to return the Jedi back to the Temple, but Ahsoka says that the Republic will arrest Ventress too. H owever, Ventress is not fazed, saying she can just return Ahsoka to the police and still get her bounty. However, while Ventress drags Ahsoka off, Ahsoka manages to convince her that the two of them actually have much in common. Ahsoka asks Ventress to help her prove her innocence, and in return she will lobby for a full pardon for the Sith-turned-bounty hunter. Ventress agrees, but at that moment Anakin arrives at their location. Ventress activates ray shields to prevent Skywalker from getting on their level, but Skywalker notices her with Ahsoka, and the damage is done. Ahsoka and Ventress' first order of business is for Ahsoka to contact Barriss. After hotwiring the holograph to not give away their location, Ahsoka contacts Barriss while Ventress stands guard. Barriss reveals to Ahsoka that she dug up some information on Letta Turmond, and tells her about a warehouse that Turmond had frequented on Level 1315. Ahsoka and Ventress then prepare to head to the warehouse, but are confronted by the Wolfpack. Ahsoka doesn't want to fight, but Ventress is eager to, pulling out her lightsabers. Ahsoka implores Ventress not to kill the clones. The two swiftly dispatch the entire squad. Ventress points out how she didn't kill any of the clones, as she and Ahsoka run off. A downed Wolffe contacts the Jedi, telling them of Ahsoka's alliance with Ventress and the the clones' failure to subdue them. Ahsoka and Ventress make it to the warehouse, where they part ways. Afterwards, Ventress thinks she sees Ahsoka's shadow following her and wonders why the Jedi is still there. Though it is simply a Tooka, Ventress is attacked and knocked unconscious by someone. Meanwhile, Ahsoka enters the warehouse, where she is unsure of what to look for. Suddenly, the mysterious person, now wearing Ventress' mask and lightsabers, appears and attacks Ahsoka. Due to what the person is wearing, Ahsoka immediately thinks that they are Ventress, and that Ventress was the perpetrator behind the bombing and Letta Turmond's death. Ahsoka and the mystery person duel, but the mystery person takes advantage of the warehouse terrain and overpowers Ahsoka. The person creates an explosion using the fuel barrels, which Ahsoka barely manages to shield herself from. Half defeated, Ahsoka is battered around by the person before being thrown through the floor. After falling two levels down, a barely conscious Ahsoka finds herself surrounded by crates of nano-droids as the Wolfpack rushes to her location. Ahsoka cries out to Wolffe before he stuns her, and Wolffe reports on his success in capturing Ahsoka. The unconscious Ahsoka is taken to Anakin's gunship, which heads back to the Jedi Temple. Anakin contacts Mace Windu on their success, and how Ahsoka was found with nanodroids. After finishing his message, Anakin reflects on his confusion about Ahsoka and the nanodroids, as Ahsoka is prepared to stand trial. Credits Cast Starring * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress / Twi'lek Child * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Meredith Salenger as Barriss Offee * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Police Officer #2 * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Plo Koon / Police Officer #3 * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda * Stephen Stanton as Admiral Tarkin / Police Officer #1 * Dave Filoni as Gotal Alien * Brian George as Ki-Adi-Mundi * Catherine Taber as Old Aleena * Robin Atkin Downes as Rattataki Alien Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Kyle Dunlevy Written by * Charles Murray Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Dooku *Kit Fisto *Fox *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Eeth Koth *Plo Koon *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Barriss Offee *Spots Podal *Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Wilhuff Tarkin *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Letta Turmond *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Wolffe *Yoda Creatures *Tooka *Nuna Locations *Coruscant **Coruscant Underworld ***Level 1312 ***Level 1313 ****Terminal 24 ***Level 1315 **Jedi Temple Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Sullust **Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar **Duel on Level 1315 Gallery Videos "To Catch a Jedi" Preview 1 "To Catch a Jedi" Preview 2 Images Unkown Jedi.jpg|Unknown Jedi A Low Profile.jpg|A Low Profile Behind the Scenes This episode was named after Alfred Hitchcock's 1955 film, To Catch a Thief. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5